


I Wish You’d Love Me (But I Do)

by PlasticStars



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, not major, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: Green writes a poorly written poem for Red but never sends it. Red finds it one day so they have to clear things up between them.





	I Wish You’d Love Me (But I Do)

I wish you’d love me,  
You’re one in a million stars,  
Out of reach.

I wish you’d love me,  
I’ve been nothing but mean to you,  
Why should you?

I wish you’d love me,  
Holding my hand tight as we walk down victory road.

Red had to admit that Green was a terrible poet. Well, this had to be Green’s poem, it was on his desk when Red was trying to find him. He walked out of Green’s office and found him fidgeting with an empty pokeball on the grass outside.

Red waved to him, still holding the poem. He sat down on the grass next to Green, enjoying the breeze. He showed Green the poem after a bit, putting the paper in his hands.

When Green looked at it he visibly blushed. “Where’d you get this!?”

Red pointed towards the gym. Green sighed. “Red, I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Red shrugged, blushing slightly beneath his cap. Eventually he pointed to himself. Green had a confused look on his face, until Red pointed to the paper.

“I was gonna send this to you, but I chickened out.” Green looked down at his lap.

Red gathered his courage to say quietly, “I always wanted to be your friend. I just never got the chance. I- I’m not mad at you…”

Green smiled sadly. This was the most Red had said in a few months. He always got so nervous talking, so this had to be important.

“You should be Red. I was nothing but cruel to you as a kid.” Green started to cry.

Red put a hand on his. He knew Green had been especially messed up after Raticate died. But even before that he got a bit too into the whole ‘rival’ aspect of their pokemon journey.

Red removed his hand and shook his head. He chuckled a bit, sadly. He put his arms around Green’s neck for a hug.

Green froze. “Red?” He pushed the man back a few inches. “What’s wrong?”

Red motioned for a pencil and paper. Green ran inside the gym to get some with the promise to be back. When he gave Red the paper, Red wrote something down.

Green read aloud once Red handed him the paper back, “I like you. I want to be in a relationship with you. But I want it to be a healthy one. 

I didn’t want to be rivals as kids. I could see through your tough act. I saw a broken kid who lost his parents, then lost one of his pokemon. I could sympathize with you. I lost my dad in an avalanche.”

Red smiled sadly, “I miss him.”

“I know you do Red. I miss my parents as well.” They sat in silence for a bit, “I really like you Red. I miss being with you. Even if being with you was for all the wrong reasons. I want them to be for the right ones now.”

Red nodded, signing ‘same’ with his hand. Green smiled slightly and hugged Red. Red hugged back.


End file.
